eyes_the_horror_gamefandomcom-20200223-history
Eye Runes
Effect: Eyes are a pickup object found on walls throughout the house. When using one (by pressing Q) it's possible to have a view on what the ghost is currently seeing. The effect lasts 5 seconds, at the end of those the view comes back to the player's perspective. While using an eye, the view will be in a negative shader. Eyes are meant for a strategic purpose, because they enable the player to track the ghost's movements; however, familiarity with the house and its layout is necessary in order for these insights to be useful. When using the eyes while Charlie is around, the eyes show third-person views of paintings of Charlie. The eyes show what painting he is, or is going to come out of. When standing at a painting while using a eye (if its the painting Charlie is gonna come out of while the player is there), the viewer will get to see the thief's full model with color. Locations: Here are known locations of the eyes: * On the wall, adjacent to the grandfather clock in the ground floor. (Main floor) * On the wall, near the ladders in the ground floor. (Main floor) * On the wall of the corner room of the ground floor. (Main floor) * In the fireplace room, on the wall to the left. (Main floor) * In the dining room, on the walls of the corner nearest to the table. (Main Floor) * In the kitchen, on the walls of the corner with the sink. (Main Floor) * In the computer room; activate the printer, then take the Eye that it prints out. (Top Floor) *In the bathroom near the tub. (Top Floor) *In the record room, near the record. (Top Floor) *On the wall of the corners near the safe. (Top Floor) *Inside the safe. (Top Floor) *By one of the doors in the big room. (Top Floor) *On top of the book on the staircase. (Top Floor) *Inside the candle room. (Top Floor) *To the left of the player near the stairs. (Top Floor) *By the stairs in the basement. (Basement) *Near the green generators above the cement bags. (Basement) *In the room with the green doors. (Basement) *In front of the barrels on either sides if the map. (Basement) *Inside the room that requires a key. (Basement) *Inside a stack of crates by the gate door. (Basement) *Sitting by a metal shelf near the ground pipe. (Basement( *Near the ground pipe. (Basement) Hospital: TBA Trivia: * If the player uses an eye while the ghost is close to him, it's possible to see the player model. The death animation will be still be triggered resulting in, often, killing the player however the jumpscare will still be seen. * During the ghost's vision, if she sees the player, it would show the player was just a floating flashlight before this was changed. * In the first version of the game, the Eyes had eyelashes, and we're black instead of red. Gallery: Category:Cool Category:Abilities